


Time is Ticking Out

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was Cranberries' song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Time is Ticking Out

Considering the number of deaths he's caused and how intimate he is with the subject, he rarely thinks about his own.

Now he can't stop thinking about it.

The pain and the panic and the way the way the world slowly bled dry of color.

And oh God, he wishes...

But he knows that prophecies can't be outrun. She'll fall and another will be called.

He wishes Whistler had never found him. Or barring that, he had said no. Or barring that, he had kept his distance.

He knows everything there is to know about death except how to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was Cranberries' song titles.


End file.
